Run To The Hills
by once.bitten.and.twice.shy.14
Summary: What will happen when a new family of vampires move to Forks? Forever fifteen, they meet their new oppenetts, or so they thought. Red eyes doesn't always equal black soul. AxJ, RxE, CxE, KxD?, Ex?
1. My way, or the Highway

**Hi! So basically, this is my new fanfict. (Duh! :D) Anyway, this is what I thought it would be like if _I _were in "Twilight". Don't worry, your beloved characters Bella, Edward, Jacob, etc., will be in here, too! I just added some people! :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Derrick, Kendra, Brittney, and Spencer are mine, though.**

**ENJOY!! :D :D :D :D :D**

"Kendra! Come _on!_" Brittney complained. "We're gonna' be _late!_"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I muttered, jogging out the door and locking it behind me.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Ugh. She could get_ really_ annoying.

"Kendra." Spencer acknowledged from the backseat. I smiled back at him.

"Did you finish your economics paper?" Brittney asked after a moment, her earlier anxiety lost in the excitement of a new day. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Have I ever forgotten?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, but I still thought I'd ask."

"Whatever." I really wasn't in the mood for Brittney's conversation. That was why I preferred Spencer's company to hers. He was mellower, more quiet, and not some much of an instant headache.

I leaned back in my seat, relaxing myself by playing with my metal paper clip; I carried it every where I went. I flexed my invisible hold on it, twirling it sideways, slowly at first, and then faster and faster until it was just a blur. I sped it up, still, and about a second later, it disappeared all together.

"Amazing." Spencer murmured from the behind me. He had always been fascinated by my gift. He had been the one to suggest pushing it to the limit, which led to my discovery that sheer velocity alone, could make a small enough object vanish, like my paper clip.

I slowed it with my mind, twisting it so that it was visible again. I curved it past my head and behind me, although I was still aware of everywhere it went. Ever so cautiously; I had never tried this before; I moved it directly in front of my brother's face. He gasped, and I felt my hold slip. I focused primarily on holding the object in place; it stopped spinning altogether.

"Can I?" He asked. I knew what he meant.

"You can try." My voice was strained with the effort I was exerting. Even holding the measly paper clip in place was extremely difficult.

A shiver rocked through my spine as I felt his cold hand collide with the metal; I could feel it as if he were touching my very own skin. I bit down hard on my lip, closing my eyes and focusing only on that little piece of metal.

"Remarkable." He murmured, removing his hand. I yanked the paper clip back to the front, realizing that I was about to drop it. It fell silently into my lap. I heaved a sigh, exhausted.

"I wish _I _could do that." I heard Brittney mutter from the driver's seat. I looked up and met her gaze.

"It's not _that _cool." I said, trying to make her feel better. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a sudden flash of red. I whipped forward and saw the oncoming semi before either of my siblings had a chance to blink.

"Buckle up now!" I screamed at them, still staring forward like a deer caught in the headlights. I knew what I had to do, although it was going to be tricky. Luckily, the truck driver hadn't seemed to notice us yet; he was too evolved in his donut.

I heard the faint clicks of they're belts lock in place reassuringly. "No matter what, no talking!" I shouted at them. I could've sworn I heard a knocking sound when Brittney shook her head.

Clearing all thought from my mind, I focused only on the metal lining the car. My vision blurred as I focused more intently. When I was positive every square inch was covered, I jerked my head upward. The car flew above the semi a split second before it would have collided with us. I felt myself slip and lowered us to the asphalt harshly. I snapped my concentrated center back to me and the weight of the car disappeared.

All of this happened within about five seconds.

"Oh my God." Brittney whispered; she started to dry sob.

"You know, we would've survived that." Spencer stated matter-of-factly.

"I am very fond of this car, you know. I'd rather not have it be totaled." I said, glaring back at him.

"Okay." He said, chuckling. My prior feeling of annoyance shifted from Brittney, to him.

"Drive, Britt." I said roughly. She looked up at me with sad eyes, but quickly turned them to the road. I leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes and resting for the rest of the short ride to our new school.

We had moved to Washington from Arizona about two years ago. We had all been a big happy family back in Phoenix, but all that had changed one night when we all decided to ride our bikes down to the opening ceremony for the new completed freeway. That was a happier time, when we could all enjoy ourselves like a happy human family. But late that night, the three of us noticed that everyone was leaving, and our mother still wasn't there to pick us up yet. The only other person around was a lone cop, sitting on his motorcycle, his headlights off.

My mother had always taught me to be an observant person, so I was consistently sweeping the area around us in tight 360's. Spencer was coolly leaning against a tall tree in the median, pretending to examine a pebble in his hand. I could see the built up tension on his facial expression. Brittney was more visibly panicking. She paced nervously back and forth before me. I was the only one who seemed to be keeping all of my emotions stifled, although Spencer was doing a really good job.

I had always been the leader, for some strange reason. Whenever a situation came up, I was the one who snapped into overprotective sister mode. I reached out for Brittney's hand, halting her nervous pacing, and eyed her fiercely. Something was up with the cop across the street; I remembered being able to faintly make out his eye movements, and they were stalking Britt's every move. She frowned under my gaze, her back to the officer. I raised one eyebrow and tapped her wrist once, telling her to act calm and go stand by Spencer. She nodded slightly, although I noted some of her panic leaking through the composed mask plastered across her face.

It was then that I made the snap decision to approach the officer, who I was beginning to doubt was really a real police official at all. I turned around to face Spencer and we made eye contact. I blinked quickly three times and crossed my arms across my chest, telling him to watch my back. I saw the understanding in her eyes and I turned on my heel and boldly crossed the street.

"Excuse me!" I yelled to the uniformed man, waving my arm above my head. "Hey, mister!"

"Yes?" He asked as soon as I made it across the street.

"Hi. Do you know when this event closed?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

A moment of silence passed. "Could you _tell _me?" I asked, impatient. I was beginning to feel nervous, and my stomach was twisting into a tight knot.

He lifted his vision slowly, peering out from under it at me. I felt my breath catch. He was _gorgeous. _His jaw was sharp, and his eyes were set back slightly. His ash blonde hair spiked out onto his forehead, accenting his flawless skin. Purplish circles underlined his eyes. But none of these things drew my attention more than his eyes themselves. They were a piercing red.

"No." He answered my earlier question. "Could you tell me why you're out here all alone?" At his words, I felt a sudden yearning to tell him, tell him everything.

"My mom is supposed to pick up my brother, sister and I, but she's late. We don't know where she is, and we would bike home, but my friend and her cousins took our bikes to go and get some of the free construction hats that they were passing out down the road. They haven't come back yet." I spilled everything, hiding nothing from this scarlet gazed angle.

"I see. So you and your siblings are all alone?" He confirmed. I nodded.

"Excellent." He nearly growled. Pulling his helmet off, he shook his hair out, giving it a windblown affect. I gasped at his glory once again, and I thought I heard Brittney do the same from across the street.

I felt my heart accelerate on its accord as he took a step forward. My body was pushing me to take a step back from his approach, but I couldn't will myself to move; I was frozen in place.

He took one more step towards me. Two. Three. Four. I felt my upper lip start to shake with fear. Five. Something in me clicked. I had to do something to let Spencer and Brittney know to move. I knew something was wrong. I could _feel _it. My arms were already placed at my side, so I inconspicuously moved them behind my back as I took that much needed step away from Mr. Fake-o Cop. I flicked my fingers slightly, signaling for my siblings to run for safety, to leave without me. I heard their soft, retreating footsteps from behind me almost instantly.

I was brought back to the man in front of me by his sudden movement. I was violently swept from my feet and into his stone cold arms. I gasped for breath.

"Hey! Get away from her!" I heard Spencer shout from somewhere far away.

"No! Spencer, run!" I screamed as my red eyed attacker swung his head down to my neck. I screamed again as his teeth broke through my thin skin. Fire started to burn through my neck a few seconds later. I cried out in agony, vaguely feeling myself being set softly on the ground.

"BRITTNEY! SPENCER! GET AWAY!" I screamed as loud as I could. I curled up into a ball on the hard asphalt, and tried to tune out the aching fire. I wasn't doing much good. My chin was burning now, and the tip of my lower ear. All along the bottom of my jaw was numb with pain. I desperately flailed on the ground, trying to stand. I was unsuccessful, but managed to open my eyes a crack.

Brittney was crumpled in a similar position as me not twenty feet away. Spencer was backed against the white and navy motorcycle.

"No…Please." I whispered hoarsely to the red eyed man. "Don't hurt him, please."

He turned his head to face me, and in a flash vanished from the curb, to my side. "I'm sorry. I really am. But I see the potential in you. This is for the best." He said softly, his voice kind. I was confused, but then the fire seemed to get stronger and I screamed simultaneously with Brittney. He grimaced at my outburst. "This will help." He said, laying his hand on my neck. The coldness seemed to dull the pain minutely, but the fire was still burning away at my insides. I felt like I was going to explode from all the pain.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Just please don't hurt him." I coughed out. I felt his other hand move to stroke my cheek.

"I have to, honey. It will be fine. You'll all be safe. The pain will be over soon." _Honey? _I didn't even know this man and he was talking to me like he had the right to call me by a pet name.

"Who are you?" I said. I knew the fire was going to reach my throat, soon, and then I wouldn't be able to talk at all. I needed to know this before that happened.

I felt his thumb gently caress my eyelid. "I'm Derrick Safford."

I screamed out suddenly, the fire encasing my throat. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a strangled cry.

"I'm sorry." I heard Derrick murmur as I felt his hands leave my face. The fire rushed to the place where his cool skin had been resting, feeling similar to stepping out of the snow and into a hot shower, multiplied by a thousand and one.

I heard Spencer screamed out moments later. I began to cry, the hot tears feeling cool compared to the heat that flowed through my veins. In a matter of seconds, I felt icy hands dab away my tears.

"I'm so sorry, Kendra, but this is for the best. You have great potential, you'll see." Derrick's voice was a soft murmur as I sank into unconsciousness.

Three days later, I awoke with a start. I laid still, expecting the pain to come flooding back. Instead, I was greeted by a soft hand against my cheek.

"Is the pain gone?" I musical voice asked me.

"Yes." I said, my voice sounding all wrong. I was used to my deep voice that I had gotten from my mother. This was all wrong. My voice sounded like a high soprano speaking, twinkle bells accenting the musical note to it.

"Good." I registered the voice as Derrick, from the highway. I snapped up into a sitting position.

"Brittney! Spencer!" I asked, alarmed.

"In the next room over." Derrick comforted, taking my hand. I yanked it away, turning just in time to see his hurt expression.

"What did you do to me?" I asked suddenly, looking down at my hands. They were snow white, a surprisingly different contrast from my usual tan that I had come to know.

Without waiting for a response, I stood, taking in my surroundings. I jumped when I saw a woman across the room from me. Her long, blonde curly hair seemed to sparkle in the dim lighting, her pale features accentuated by the dark clothing she wore. He eyes were the same earth shattering scarlet as Derrick's. I realized that she was strikingly beautiful. I moved my head slightly, turning to Derrick, who was sit seated on the bed. I raised an eyebrow when the woman in the mirror moved, too. Almost as if on cue, her perfectly sculpted brow moved as well. I opened my mouth a little, and the woman reflected the action. I gasped as I realized that it was not a woman standing across the room from me; it _was _me. It was my reflection in the mirror.

I screamed out, and the glass shattered.

"Wow." Derrick said from beside me. "You have an absolutely amazing voice." He complemented. I ignored him, turning towards the cherry wood door. I ran forward to it, underestimating my speed. I collided with it, but instead of being pushed back, the wood broke into millions of little splinters around me.

Shocked, I found myself in a hallway. A door was propped open across the hall and I ran to it, finding a similar set up as my room, except Brittney was lying on the bed; although it wasn't Brittney. It was a Brittney impersonator. Her facial features were similar, but her hair and her body looked nothing like her. This Brittney was too short, maybe five foot five, five foot six. Only then did I take in the considerable change in my appearance and compare it to her. This _was _my sister, only drastically changed, like myself.

A pair of stone arms wrapped around my waist. "She'll be waking up soon. So will your brother." I lowered my head and began to cry. It was comforting to feel the tears trickle down my cheeks.

"Kendra!" Derrick shouted, spinning me to face him. "You're crying!"

I nodded sadly, bursting into another round of tears.

"That's impossible!" He whispered, wiping my tears away. "How are you doing that?"

"I have tear ducts. Tears flow to protect my eyes from dust and dirt, and they also flow when triggered by emotions, you idiot!" I shouted, sounding like an idiot myself with my stupid science triva. "Why shouldn't I be crying? I was kidnapped by a strange man, in the middle of the night on a dark freeway, and he did something to me and my family. Now, I'm trapped in a strange house with the same dude who kidnapped that _won't keep his_ _hands off me!"_ I screamed in his face. He dropped his arms like he'd been electrocuted.

"Kendra, I haven't told you everything yet, and I was planning on explaining it after your brother and sister woke up, but I suppose I have to explain myself now." He whispered guiltily. I folded my arms.

"I've watched you your whole life. I know who you are, what your favorite food is, who your friends are, and where you live. Ever since you and your brother were born, I've know you. I watched you grow up, waiting until the right moment. The freeway was the perfect time to act. No one was around, and you were reaching of age. You would mature and make a perfect specimen of my kind. I was never planning on changing your siblings, but they were witnesses, and I knew that it would be better for you if you had the opportunity to keep family in this life. So I changed Spencer and Brittney with you, for moral support, if you will. Consequently, changing you meant that I had to bite you. I'm a vampire, Kendra. And now, so are you." He stopped talking when I sunk to the floor, falling on my knees.

"V-vampire?" I choked out.

"Yes. Kendra, are you alright?" Derrick asked anxiously. Derrick the stalker. Derrick the hunter. Derrick the monster. Derrick the demon, no longer the glorious red eyed angel.

"You _monster!_" I shrieked at him, laying my head back in my hands and crying. I saw him flinch, but he leaned forward to engulf me in a hug.

"How can you _do _that? Vampires aren't supposed to be able to cry!" He asked.

"I don't know…" I sobbed.

"Shhh…shhh. It's okay. It's going to be alright. I'm here." He comforted. I leaned into his embrace, vaguely noting how my body fit into his like a puzzle piece. He stroked my hair and wiped my tears. I probably cried for a good ten minutes before I was shaken out of my fit by a small voice.

"Kendra?" I sat up immediately, pulling Derrick with me.

"I'm here." I said, walking to her side. She looked up at me and screamed, causing me to jump back in surprise.

"Who are _you?_" She screeched, crawling back over the sheets.

"Your sister." I said softly. "Only I've changed. I look different now. But so do you. Look in the mirror and you'll see what I mean." She looked at me warily and then climbed off the bed to stand in front of the mirror.

"It _is _you!" She cried, launching herself at me. I hugged her tightly, crying into her shoulder.

"Oh, Kendra! I was so scared, and it hurt, and I saw you, and then I couldn't talk because it hurt so badly, and I'm so sorry!" She rushed out, the words flowing faster than she could get them out.

"Shh. Its okay, I know. Shh, shh." I comforted her until she calmed down. I realized that she wasn't crying. She seemed to notice, too.

"Why am I not crying?" She demanded, pulling back from me. She squinted her eyes, trying to get the moisture flowing.

"You can't cry. None of us can. You're a vampire now." Derrick said. I was shocked at how blatant he was towards her, but I didn't have it in me to explain any further.

Brittney was quiet. "Where's Spencer?" She asked softly.

"Across the hall." Derrick answered. "He should be up by now. Come." He said, taking my hand. When I didn't pull away, Brittney's eyes widened. I shook my head at her slightly and let Derrick pull me along.

When we reached the hall, we literally ran into Spencer. He froze in shock, and then crouched down low, a growl erupting from his chest.

"Spencer! It's me, Kendra, your sister!" I said, stepping in front of Derrick; he pulled me back behind him, sinking down and matching my brother's position.

"Stop! Brittney's here, too, Spencer. Remember her?" I asked.

He slowly looked from my face to Britt's, recognition forming in his eyes. He stood.

"Sis?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I sighed in relief. Derrick straightened next to me, draping an arm across my shoulders. Why was he so intimate? Did he not care if he was making me uncomfortable? I guessed not. A soft voice in my head noted that I really didn't want him to pull away, that I _liked _the closeness of our bodies. I shook that thought away.

"No." Spencer said, shaking his head. "I know what this is. I know what I am. Oh God, I _knew _this!"

"Knew what, Spencer?" Brittney asked, confused.

"What we are! Oh my God! I don't _want _to be a vampire! This is all your fault!" He screamed at Derrick, launching himself at him.

"No!" I bellowed. I didn't know why, but I felt like I had to protect Derrick. I wouldn't, no; I _couldn't _let him be hurt.

I pushed Spencer back, stepping in front of Derrick. "Stop!" I screamed in Spencer's face. "He didn't do anything to you!" I realized it was a lie as soon as the words left my mouth. How had Spencer known so quickly what we were know? I would have to ask him later. His jaw tightened and he marched stiffly past me to Brittney, standing by her side.

Derrick screamed from beside me. I could tell he was trying to hold back his pain, but he couldn't. A silver crescent appeared on the crease of his elbow; he clutched it against his side, convulsing in pain.

"What did you do to him?" I shrieked at my brother.

"He bit me." Derrick whispered roughly. I hissed over my shoulder.

"What can I do?" I asked Derrick, my hands fluttering uselessly across his chest.

"Hold your hand on it, please. Your touch will help, I know."

I did as I was told, placing my palm on his wound. I felt a shock run through me, rocking me backwards. I screamed out in pain, feeling the fire once again. But then, it was gone. Derrick smiled up at me from the floor.

"You did it. I knew that you would be able to." He grinned even bigger.

"Did what?" I asked.

"Healed me. Took my pain. You _are _a miracle child, do you know that?" He sat up and placed his hand behind my head.

"Thank you, Kendra. You are an extreme necessity to me now." With that, he leaned forward and placed his cold, hard lips against mine. I froze, but then relaxed, and found myself, to my surprise, kissing him back.

**Haha! I liked that. That was fun to write. Really, really fun to write. Please R&R! I really want to know what you think. I want you guys to want me to continue this, but if no one does, I won't. D:**

**Press the little "Go" button. You know you want to! :D**

**Kendra (Yes, Kendra in the story _is _me. :D)**


	2. The Cullens

**Hey everyone! I'm really happy today! Had a good morning. Got lots of sleep. It rocks to be me, doesn't it? :D Ya. I can picture it now. You guys are all shaking your heads thinking, "This chick has finally lost it." But, hey, I live outside of the box. You can't force me in it. You try, and I break your neck! :D (Lol. Not seriously. I'm just a freaky weirdo. :D)**

**Disclaimer: Soooo not mine. Stephenie Meyer owns all! Except for Spencer, Kendra, Derrick and Brittney. They are mine, and all based on real people, except for Derrick.**

**Enjoy!!**

"Kendra?" Spencer asked me, tapping my shoulder. I shook my head.

"Huh?"

"We're at school." He answered. "Britt already left. She found a new guy to stalk. I feel bad for him. He has a girlfriend, you know."

I shook my head. That was just like Brittney. She had absolutely no boundaries. She never even tried to learn the rules. Even though Spencer and I had put everything we had into following the Volturi's 

laws, she didn't seem to pay them any notice. She actually had the complete, just, _stupidity, _to go to Italy and ask them for a power. Marcus had laughed in her face and told her she was a helpless cause. Spencer had shown me over and over what had happened to her that day. Both he and Derrick had gotten a good laugh out of it.

"Who's the poor sap this time?" I asked, climbing out of the car. Spencer placed his hand on my shoulder.

_A tall boy walked down the hallway, sweating slightly. Someone was following him. Even though he couldn't see them, he knew they were there. Ever since he'd made the basketball team, everyone seemed to know who he was, what he was doing 24/7. _

"_Hey Tyler." Dark haired girl asked from beside a locker. Her shirt was pulled down too far; her look just screamed "trouble". "What's up?"_

"_Going to meet Hailey. I really don't have time to talk." He said. Hailey, his girlfriend, would be upset if she knew that all the girls in the school eyed him when he walked to class._

"_Aw…Well, hey. I'll just walk with you." She said, walking to my side. She was too close for comfort._

"_No. That's okay. I'd rather walk alone." My voice was shaky._

"_Nonsense! You look like you could use some company." She purred in his ear. He choked slightly, his breath catching._

"_Okay…" He agreed. They began walking to the north side of the main building, and the girl was brushing her arm softly up his arm. They passed the bathroom._

"_Uh…Could you excuse me for a second?" He asked._

"_Sure." She smiled, releasing him. He jogged into the bathroom and waited until the bell rang. Sure he would be late for class and Hailey would be disappointed, but it was better than having people get the wrong assumption if they saw him with that girl._

Spencer pulled away his hand, grinning silently. I frowned.

"I know who he is. Britt really needs to lay off. She's already terrorized half the boys at school." I scolded.

"Yeah. I know." Spencer was still smiling, running off the high that he got from using his power. Spencer could see the past, and what humans were thinking when it happened. That was why he knew what Tyler had been thinking, and not what Brittney had. He was able to transmit the visions to others, except for the people who were present when it happened. He was upset when he found that he couldn't make Brittney relive the incident in Italy as much as he would have liked to.

"Hey." A voice whispered in my ear. Derrick.

"Hey." I said, turning my head to smile at him. He kissed my cheek.

"Come on. We're going to be late for class." He said, taking my hand. Spencer jogged to his opposite side. It was amazing how quickly they had become the best of friends.

"You'll never guess what happened this morning." He said excitedly.

"Well, I assume you're going to tell me anyway, so what?" Derrick asked. I smiled, squeezing his hand. After Spencer showed him what happened, I knew he was going to be so happy. He loved when I made improvement with my powers, and that happened _twice _this morning.

While Spencer replayed this morning's events, I thought. I thought of why I got more powers than any other vampire on earth. Aro had explained to me his theory. He believed that since Derrick had had so many hopes and dreams for me in my new life, and the fact that I was the first one that he had ever changed. That's why I received the most powers. And Caius believed that since Brittney was changed immediately after me, I got all of the powers that she might have received. Aro disagreed. He thought that Spencer got what was supposedly Brittney's. Whichever way it went, Brittney was still powerless.

I felt Derrick's long arms wrapped around my waist.

"You lifted a _car?" _He murmured. I nodded. "You must be exhausted. We can go home, if you'd like." I knew that he desperately wanted to know details, and that he was extremely worried about me. I hadn't exerted that much power in quite awhile. And now that he'd mentioned it, I really was feeling weak. I leaned into his embrace.

"Actually, that sounds nice." I sighed.

"Alright. Come on. We can take my car." Derrick pulled me slightly to the right, back towards the parking lot.

"Okay. Bye Spencer. Don't leave without Brittney. It's really not as funny as you think. She doesn't like having to run home." I said.

He laughed. "Okay."

"Bye." Derrick called over his shoulder.

"See ya!" Spencer yelled back. I stiffened. Derrick stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" He whispered anxiously.

"Please tell me you don't smell that." I said. He was silent.

He swore under his breath, pulling me forward again. I followed, suddenly scared. There were others here, others of our kind. And I had no way of knowing if they were here to hunt, or if they came in peace.

"Derrick. Derrick, we have to find them." He didn't answer. He just continued to pull me to the car.

"Derrick! Listen to me!" I shrieked, struggling in his grasp.

"No! I won't put you in that situation! It's too dangerous. I won't risk you." He said, tightening his hold on my waist. We were almost to his Mustang.

I planted my feet firmly on the ground, completely stopping us. "Derrick. I can take care of myself. We need to help these humans! They aren't safe with them here! Maybe if we just talk to them, they'd just listen."

"No!" He bellowed. I was suddenly thankful that all of the students had rushed into the school to get to class. And outburst like this would certainly draw attention to us, which was the last thing that we needed in a situation like this.

"Derrick." I whispered. "I'll be fine. I promise. I just can't go home without speaking to them. Maybe they're just passing by and got curious. I don't know. But this is our territory. We need to protect it, hold our ground."

Derrick was quiet. I tugged gently at his arm. "Come on. I can tell where they are." And I could. They were northeast of us, by the office. He nodded, turning in the same direction that I had pinpointed.

As we walked, the scent increased in potency. I felt a pinch of anxiety in the pit of my stomach, twisting it until I felt sick. I could feel that Derrick was feeling the same way, and it made me more upset that he should feel like that. Using the hand that was holding his arm, which was still wrapped around my waist, I closed my eyes and concentrated. I knew that I shouldn't strain myself too much in one day, but I couldn't stand to see Derrick in distress. Focusing, I let myself take away a small amount of his concern. I winced slightly, but continued.

By the time I finished, we were at the office. Derrick was looking down at me with shame in his eyes. He knew that I was suffering for him, and it made him feel guilty. But honestly, I would take all the pain in the world if it made him feel better.

We stepped inside the tiny building, only to face five vampires. I heard the tall blonde one gasp.

"Oh. Hello Kendra. Derrick."' The secretary greeted. She knew that we were star students; well, us and Spencer, since Brittney never took the time to study; and she seemed to like us well enough.

"Hello." I said pleasantly, despite the churning feeling in my stomach.

"¡Hola senora!" Derrick said. She grinned proudly. Her sister taught Spanish at the school and Derrick and I were currently enrolled. She was so happy that one of her sister's pupils students was actually learning something in her class, even if they had already perfected the language.

Turning away from us, she faced they five shocked others.

"Alright. Edward, here is your schedule, Alice, here's yours, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Class has already started, so I'll have to write you each a pass."

"Okay. Thank you." The one named Edward said without looking at her. He was staring at Derrick's arm around my waist. I could practically taste the tension in the room.

While she was writing the passes, the secretary turned to Derrick and I. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually. I just need to make sure that my sister knows to get a ride home with Spencer. I'm heading home." I said.

Her face showed concern. "What's wrong, sweetie? Are you not feeling well?"

"Yeah." I made my voice sound pitiful.

"Well, you go home and get some rest. I make sure Brittney gets the message." She said as she finished the passes.

I smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"No problem, sweetie. Now you go home and get some sleep." I nearly laughed. Yeah, okay. I'll go get some _sleep. _But oh how I wished I could.

"Thank you." All five vampires murmured in unison, slipping plast us out the door. We followed them.

Once we were outside, I called to them. "Hey!" I shouted. The bronze haired male turned simultaneously with the short, spiky black haired girl.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What is your business here?" Derrick spoke up suddenly. I realized I still had my hand on his arm, taking away his fear. That was why he was so confident.

A puzzled look crossed her face. "We live here." I choked.

"You lived here?" He asked, abashed.

"Is there a problem with that?" The blonde boy asked, turning suddenly.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "We do, too. This isn't good. Please don't harm the humans! They really are innocent." I pleaded.

A look of pain crossed the other male's face. "Harm them? Why would we do that?"

I was puzzled suddenly. "You won't hunt them, will you?"

"No. We hunt only animals." The girl answered. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"But obviously _you _don't." The blonde boy, Jasper, accused.

"No. We do not hunt the humans. We get out food from blood drive donations that they keep at the hospital." Derrick assured him in the calming way that he had.

"Ahh." He said. "And your supposed brother and sister. Are they like us?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Well _this _was unexpected." The blonde girl said.

"Tell me about it." My attention suddenly shifted to the bronze haired boy, Edward. I could feel that he was angry, but I couldn't think of a reason why.

It was silent for a moment. "So what are your roles?" The big one asked.

"Roles?" Derrick's facial expressions radiated confusion.

"You know. What is your story?" I understood what he meant.

"The public story is actually quite simple. My brother and I are twins here from Arizona with our younger sister. I met Derrick when we were 

moving, on the plane. It turned out that he was moving to Forks, too, and that he would be going to the same high school as us. That's basically it." I explained.

"So, what? Are you guys dating?" Edward asked lividly. I was confused at his attitude.

"Yeah." Derrick said, pulling me to his side protectively. I smiled slightly.

"So what is _your _story?" I asked.

"We were all adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme. Jasper and Rosalie are twins, Emmett and I are brother and sister, and Edward is an only child. We all moved here from Montana a week ago." Alice said.

"That's a big family." I joked.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Well, I think that we should all get to know each other better. It's not very often that new friends appear. And I'm sure you're just _dying _to meet the rest of my family." I told Alice. She seemed relatively happy.

"Sure. We can stop by your house at around seven." She agreed. I nodded.

"Your brother can do _what?!" _Edward exclaimed.

"Uh…excuse me?" I asked.

"He sees the past? He's seeing this?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Uh, yeah." I said, still confused at how he knew that.

"What else does your family do?" Jasper asked, intrigued.

"This." I said, pulling out my paperclip. I was sure I had enough energy to work with it for about a minute.

"Watch." Derrick told them. On that cue, I opened my mind and found my toy. I lifted it up and spun it in tight figure eights. Alice gasped.

"Oh. My. God." She whispered.

"I know, right?" Derrick said proudly. "She lifted a car this morning."

"You're joking!" Jasper said, shaking his head. "That's amazing!" I dropped the paper clip into my hand.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Can you do anything else?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, she can." Derrick said, looking down at me.

"Well, it's really nothing…" I said, embarrassed.

"She can feel emotions." He said.

"Really?" Jasper asked, doubt in his voice. I nodded.

"That's weird. That's Jasper's power." Alice said. My eyes widened.

"What am I feeling right now, then?" Edward asked. I stared him down.

"You're angry, but I don't know why." I stated. Jasper nodded.

"She's right." He agreed.

"Hmph." Edward said, crossing his arms.

"She has one more talent." Derrick added.

"Another one?" Rosalie inquired.

"Uh huh." I muttered.

"She heals. I'll show you." Derrick said. "Kendra, bite my arm." I cringed away from him.

"No way!" I shouted.

"I'll do it." Emmett volunteered. I hissed at him, pushing Derrick behind me.

"Kendra, it's okay." I growled in response. _No one _was touching Derrick.

"Alice, bite my arm." Jasper said quietly. "I want to see if she can actually do it."

Alice shrugged. She seemed to have complete faith in me. I lessened my protective stance in front of Derrick as Jasper held out his forearm. Alice bit down softly and I heard his teeth clench.

"I really wish I didn't have to do this. Derrick forgot to mention something. I take the pain _away. _I feel it, so you don't." I explained, walking over to Jasper.

I hesitated before placing my palm on the wound. A shock ran through me as the pain entered. I collapsed on the ground, my hand still touching his skin. A moment passed and the pain ebbed away. I rested 

on my knees, not having enough strength to move. I had really worn myself out today.

I felt Derrick walk forward and pick me up. My eyes were closed and I felt exhausted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize the effect it would have on her." Jasper apologized.

"She'll be fine. She's just worn herself out today. Not only can she feel emotions, but she takes them away, putting them on herself. I wasn't doing too well when we realized you were here, and she took everything away, adding it to her own. It really took a toll on her." Derrick said, brushing the hair out of my face. "I should take her home. We'll be waiting for you at seven."

There were mumbled goodbyes and a growl from Edward as I felt Derrick walk towards the car.

I never really slept, just retreated inside myself, shutting my mind down and blocking out all thought. It was what I liked to think sleep felt like, since I wasn't able to remember. The only thing that I felt the whole ride home was Derrick's large hand on mine, a feeling of comfort and pride rolling off of him, reminding me of how much _I _was proud of _him _

for handling everything so great. I would have to thank him later. But as for now, I would rest.

**HAHA! This was 19 pages on Word. And it was fun to write. :D **

**Okay. Does anyone know what a sock puppet club is? I want to join the one at my school, but I don't know what it all is. It still sounds like fun, though. I could hang out with all the Speds!! **

**I know, I'm a dork. :D**

**PEACE!**

**KeNdRa**


	3. Safford House

**Hi ya! AGAIN! This is my second chapter today! I know, I'm a child prodigy writer. You can all applaud and scream my name now. :D**

**Disclaimer: Like I said before, I only own Brittney, Spencer, Derrick, and Kendra.**

**ENJOY!!**

"_Edward…" _Alice thought to me. She could tell I was angry, all thanks to that stupid Kendra girl letting them all know. I knew deep down that she really didn't mean to upset me, but she just _did. _No, she didn't upset me, her mate upset me. The way he held her, how he touched her…I just couldn't explain it, even to myself. She impressed me, that much was true, and she seemed to have the same dazzling effect on the rest of my family.

Jasper eyed me from across the small, stuffy classroom.

"_Check it out. Look to your right. See the boy with the brown hair? That's Spencer, Kendra's twin." _My eyes widened. I would have never realized that they were related; they looked nothing alike. The only similarity that I could see from my position was the curly hair. Spencer's hair was shoulder length, long, curly, and dark brown with natural honey highlights. Kendra's was down to her back and light blonde, only 

with tighter curls. I felt myself lingering on the image of her face in my head. The slight curves of her cheeks, the arch of her eyebrows. I shook my head, glad that no one could read _my _mind. I felt a pang in my dead, cold heart when I remembered that I would see that face again, soon, tonight, when my family and I visited their home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The rest of the school day passed quickly. Few students approached me, although nearly every female's thoughts were constantly centered around my brother's and I; even the teachers. I shuttered.

"I wonder where Kendra went. Is she sick?" I heard two girls ask each other as I stopped at my locker. They were five lockers down from me, in easy hearing distance.

"I don't think so. Did you notice that Derrick was gone, too?" The tallest one asked, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder as she shifted the books in her locker.

"OOOOHH! Oh no she didn't!" The other blonde said, turning to face her friend. The tall one, which I recognized as Amy, nodded.

"Tsk tsk. Oh, she'll be hearing about _that _tomorrow." The other, Lizzie, said, shaking her finger at her.

"_Yes she will." _Amy agreed silently.

"_She's so lucky. My boyfriend didn't even offer to hold my books. It's a good thing we broke up. It's best to be single with the new boy only a few feet away…" _Lizzie eyed me, measuring. _"Yeah, he's defiantly my type. Plus, Austin will be so jealous. I bet he doesn't even have a new girlfriend yet." _

I chuckled as I shut my locker and walked past them to the parking lot.

"Hello Alice." I greeted my sister as she joined me in my car. It was already four o'clock and I was excited. I would soon see Kendra again in only three short hours. The only down side was that _Derrick _would be there, too. And that meant Kendra being inexplicitly glued to his side.

The rest of my siblings filed in the car and we took off towards home. Carlisle would be home from work by now; he had taken the night shift last night, so he would be getting off of work around three, which meant he was probably waiting for us at home with Esme.

"_Everyone is so excited to see this new Kendra chick. What's so special about her? I'm ten times better than her. Blonde hair, psh, I have blonde hair. Curls? Who needs curls? My hair is probably ten times softer than hers. I bet that she was even ugly as a human; she probably didn't even have blue eyes. She probably had ugly brown eyes. Yeah. She must have been hideous as a human, unlike me. I was beautiful. And I still am. She has nothing on me. I honestly can't see what Derrick sees in her." _Rosalie thought lividly. I growled.

"SHUT UP! You don't even know her, Rose! Maybe she _does _have all those things that you don't!" I screamed at her, twisting my torso so I was facing her. "You don't know her! Who are you to despise her? Who are you to criticize her?" I screamed in her face, barring my teeth at her.

"Back off." Emmett stated, pushing me back into my seat. Everyone was slightly stunned at my outburst.

"_I feared that this would happen. This is bad news. Maybe we shouldn't even go see them tonight. Edward is in no condition to face Derrick." _Jasper thought, startled.

"No." I snarled at him. "We _will _go." I wouldn't let them deprive me of seeing her face again tonight. I had to see her, to make sure that she was real.

I pushed down the pedal harder, pushing my Volvo faster. The quicker we got home, the sooner we could go to see my angel. I vaguely noted that I was beginning to get possessive, but I didn't care. To me, she was _mine. _That much I realized.

Five minutes later, I pulled up into the drive, leaving skid marks on the wet asphalt. I killed the engine and jumped out of the car.

"Esme. Carlisle." I called. "We have news." When I entered the door, both my parents were standing in the foyer.

"News?" My father asked. Alice came to stand beside me.

"Yes." She nodded, emphasizing the word.

"Well, let's hear it." He prodded.

"There are four other's at our school; Spencer, Brittney, and Kendra, and Derrick." I couldn't help but notice that she pointed out Kendra and Derrick in a pair. I cringed. "They invited us to come to their home tonight."

"They're permanent?" Carlisle asked, puzzled.

"Yes."

"What are they're hunting practices?" Esme asked. Her voice was tight.

"Of course they're not like us." Rosalie said negatively. Esme gasped.

"Calm down." I said, glaring at my sister. "They don't kill the humans. Kendra nearly begged us not to harm them when she first saw us. They feed from the blood donations at the hospital." I explained.

"Oh. Well, that's, _better." _Esme allowed. "When are we to meet them?"

"Seven." Jasper said.

"Okay." Carlisle agreed. "We can go."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I was practically bouncing in my seat was we drove to Kendra's house. We were there in no time and we all found ourselves a trifle shocked at what we saw. A very modern looking home was wedged in-between two huge weeping willows. The wood was a light russet and blended in nicely with the surroundings. A large porch wrapped around the front and Spencer was occupying the swing that was placed next to the front door. He was sitting crossed legged, reading. We all walked forward in a V formation. He smiled at us and folded the corner of the page he was on.

"Hello. I'm Spencer." He greeted us, shaking each of our hands. "Please, come in." He opened the door and led us inside. It was _huge _inside. The hallway that we entered was painted a warm gold. We passed a few doors on our way to what I assumed was the family room. It was painted the same color as the hallway, with the exception of one wall, which was a deep, scarlet red. The room was filled with sharp corners and looked extremely modern. A girl with dark hair, who I realized was Brittney, sat watching a Spanish soap opera.

"¡No! ¡Carleta! ¡Vaya a él!" She shouted at the TV. "¡El está con el limpiador de la casa! ¡Mátela y tome él apoya!"

I chuckled and she turned to us. "Oh, uh, hi." She said, embarrassed. Standing up, she came to shake our hands, each in turn, just as her brother had done.

Esme smiled at Brittney when she shook her hand. "Es bien, el caramelo. Entro en realmente las Pasiones, también. Hablo con los caracteres a veces." I laughed at her confession. It was true; she _did _talk to the soap opera characters sometimes.

Derrick entered the room. I was surprised to find that Kendra wasn't with him.

"Hello. I'm Derrick Safford." He said, shaking Esme and Carlisle's hands.

"You have a beautiful home." Esme complimented him. He smiled.

"That's Kendra's doing. She really has a special touch with things like that." He said. And she really did, by the looks of the house.

"Where is Kendra, by the way?" Alice asked him.

"In her room. You can go get her, if you'd like." Derrick answered.

"I'll go get her." I volunteered. He seemed shocked at my offer, but didn't argue.

"Sure. Her room is up the steps, the third door to the right." He said. I nodded.

The rest of the house was similarly decorated, and I paid it little attention. I was busy wondering what Kendra's reaction would be to seeing me, the angry boy from the school, coming to retrieve her from her room. I hoped it was positive.

I found the room easily and was about to knock, when I heard music. I paused, listening.

The introduction began with the sound of an electric guitar and drums. After a few beats, I heard Kendra's voice fill the air.

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in,  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him,  
'Cause you want to belong, do you go along?  
'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong  
It's not like you hate him or want him to die,  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide,  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side,  
_

_Any kindness from you might have saved his life..._

Heroes are made when you make a choice...

You could be a hero,  
Heroes do what's right,  
You could be a hero,  
You might save a life,  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight,  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right...

No one talks to her, she feels so alone,  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own,  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife,  
She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life,  
Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves,  
When she throws the pills out, a hero is made...

Heroes are made when you make a choice...

You could be a hero,  
Heroes do what's right,  
You could be a hero,  
You might save a life,  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight,  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right...  


_  
No one talks to him about how he lives,  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his,  
Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves,  
And others will follow the choices he's made,  
He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide,  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine,  
He can do what he wants because it's his right,  
The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life..._

Heroes are made when you make a choice...

You could be a hero,  
Heroes do what's right,  
You could be a hero,  
You might save a life,  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight,  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right...

Kendra's voice stopped as she let the singer on the CD take over.__

Little Mikey-Dee was the one in class  
Who everyday got brutally harassed  
This went on for years  
Till he decided that never again would he shed another tear  
So he walked through the door  
And grabbed the .44 out of his father's dresser drawer  
He said 'I can't take life no more'  


_And like that a life can be lost  
But this ain't even about that  
All of us just sat back and watched it happen  
Thinking its not our responsibility  
To solve a problem that isn't even about me  
Well this is our problem  
This is just one of the daily scenarios  
In which we choose to close our eyes  
Instead of doing the right thing  
If we make a choice and be the voice  
For those who won't speak up for themselves  
How many lives would we saved, changed, rearrange  
It's our time to make a shine  
So don't keep walking by cause you don't want to intervene.  
Cause you just want to exist and never be seen  
So lets wake up, change the world  
Our time is now.  
_

Kendra picked up the chorus again, her voice blending perfectly with the notes.

_  
You could be a hero - heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero - you might save a life  
You could be a hero - you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right..._

The song ended and I could hear something that sounded like crying. I knocked curtly on the door three times.

"Come in." I heard her say. I opened the door to reveal a spacious room. All the walls were a light yellow, except one, which was a light mint. The furniture was a light blonde wood, and the bedspread matched the green wall perfectly. Kendra was sitting on the bed, wiping her eyes.

"Were you _crying?" _I asked, confused. She couldn't be crying. It was impossible.

"Yeah." She sniffled. "That song always makes me cry."

"How? How were you crying? How is that possible?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Just another _magnificent _thing that I can do."

"Wow." I came to sit next to her on the bed, wiping a tear from her cheek. She pulled away from me, alarm in her eyes. I guessed that that move scared her.

Just then, another song began to play. I recognized it immediately.

I started out humming, but when the words started playing, I found myself singing along.

_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son, fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back

If Heaven and Hell decide  


_That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

When the song ended, Kendra's eyes were wide.

"Death Cab for Cutie?" I asked her.

She nodded. "They're Derrick's favorite." I felt a pang of hurt. I was hoping that they were _her _favorite. Maybe then I would have impressed her.

"Everyone is expecting you downstairs." I stated coldly. She looked at me, puzzled. Very slowly, she placed her and on my arm. She winced and shut her eyes. Little by little, I felt all of my cold feelings drain out of me. It was nothing like Jasper's power, which simply replaced the prior feeling. She _stole _the emotions away. Took them for herself.

She removed her hand and opened her eyes, smiling at me. I swore that I caught a hint of pain in her eyes.

"Okay. Let's go." She stood up and offered me her hand. I took it and joined her on my feet. She turned to the door and ran from the room; I followed her downstairs.

"And this is Kendra." Derrick introduced her to my parents.

"Hi." She said, waving slightly. She walked to Derrick's side and pecked his lips quickly. He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. I growled slightly.

The rest of the evening was filled with mild chatter. I was slightly freaked by Brittney. She was constantly following me around, no matter where I went. Her outfit was also unnerving. She had on short jeans that showed her underwear when she sat down. Her shirt was low cut and showed the tip of her bra, and she was constantly pulling it down further.

I knew that my kind was supposedly beautiful, but Brittney proved me wrong. Her hips were huge and unflattering to her form; she was almost deformed. I shivered as she wedged herself between Alice and I.

"Hi Edward." She hummed in my ear.

I ignored her, turning to Spencer and pretending to be interested in the story that he was telling.

I felt Brittney take my hand and I pulled it away. Why did she keep touching me?

"_Maybe I should ask him if he wants to see my room. It is pretty fantastic, especially when I'm in it." _Man, she was so full of herself. I was beginning to feel anxious. What would I say if she _did _ask me to "see" her room?

Jasper seemed to sense my distress and decided that now would be an excellent time to head home. I sent him a grateful glance.

"Bye!" Alice called as we walked to our cars. "See you tomorrow!"

"Hey Kendra!" Emmett called. "Do the car thing!" She grinned and closed her eyes.

Poor Rosalie didn't see it coming. She was opening the door to her car when it suddenly jumped into the air. She screamed out in surprise. Emmett howled with laughter.

Kendra placed the car back down and Rosalie got inside, mumbling swear words. When she opened her eyes, she looked exhausted. Kendra fell back in Derrick's arms and waved goodbye weakly.

I felt suddenly jealous that Derrick was the one holding her, not me. To keep from acting out on my feelings, I jumped in the Volvo and took off towards our home. I had some serious thinking to do tonight.

**YAY! Do you all completely love me now? I got you two chapters in one day!! YAY ME!! –claps-**

**PEACE!**

**Kendrizzle**


	4. Gone

**Hey! So this is really long, (23 pages on Word), and I didn't really want to stop where I did, but I had to. My fingers were getting sore and my friend Lizzie was coming over so I just quit. Anyway, shout out to LAURA! teehee… :D**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Twilight? No.**

**Enjoy!!**

I leaned down and kissed Kendra's head. She looked up and smiled at me. Today had gone extremely well, considering the circumstances. The Cullen's seemed extremely kind, and Carlisle had offered to show us their hunting style. I was willing to try anything once, so I agreed. I knew that Kendra would try it, too, as long as I did, and Spencer would back her up as well. Brittney would probably try just so she wouldn't feel left out of the group.

"Come on. Let's go inside." Spencer said from behind me. I nodded in acknowledgment and picked Kendra up, bridal-style. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing my cheek softly.

"I'm so happy that they agreed to visit our church." She said happily, grinning. "I think it will do them some good."

"And that's all we can ask for." I added, walking up to our room and laying her on the bed. I noticed that she had left her radio on. I looked at her questioningly. Was that what she had been doing when the Cullen's had showed up?

"I was just listening to some music." She shrugged, pulling me down to sit beside her. We both laid back and I propped my head up on my elbow, looking her in the eyes.

I hated that we had to wear contacts, but it _was_ completely necessary. Hopefully, if we stuck to the Cullen's diet, we would be able to just go gold. I blinked and felt my last pair of green contacts for the day, disappear. Kendra's sapphire ones had vanished a few minutes before.

She reached past me and pushed a button on her CD player. Our song began to play. I grinned down at her while she grabbed my arm and pulled me up to stand. I put my hands on her waist when she linked her arms around my neck, swaying to the music.

_I once knew a girl  
In the years of my youth  
With eyes like the summer  
All beauty and truth  
_

_In the morning I fled  
Left a note and it read  
Someday you will be loved._

I cannot pretend that I felt any regret  
Cause each broken heart will eventually mend  
As the blood runs red down the needle and thread  
Someday you will be loved

You'll be loved you'll be loved  
Like you never have known  
The memories of me  
Will seem more like bad dreams  
Just a series of blurs  
Like I never occurred  
Someday you will be loved

You may feel alone when you're falling asleep  
And every time tears roll down your cheeks  
But I know your heart belongs to someone you've yet to meet  
Someday you will be loved

You'll be loved you'll be loved  
Like you never have known  
The memories of me  
Will seem more like bad dreams  
Just a series of blurs  
Like I never occurred  


_Someday you will be loved_

You'll be loved you'll be loved  
Like you never have known  
The memories of me  
Will seem more like bad dreams  
Just a series of blurs  
Like I never occurred  
Someday you will be loved  
Someday you will be loved

"I love you." I sighed as the song ended, and I saw that Kendra's eyes were sparkling with new moisture.

"I love you, too." She stretched her neck up and kissed me hard, but after a moment, I had to pull away.

"Ahem." Brittney cleared her throat from the doorway. I frowned at her. "Jezze you guys. Get a room."

"We _are _in a room, Brittney. _Our _room. So stop killing the mood. Get. Shoo." I said angrily, detangling myself from Kendra and going to slam the door in her face. She stuck her foot in the way.

I briefly considered smashing her foot, but I knew that it would upset Kendra if I dented the door, so I fought back the urge.

"Move." I said, holding the door firmly in place.

"Make me." She taunted from the hallway. I looked over my shoulder at Kendra. She laughed.

"Yeah. _Make _her." She grinned. "Watch your foot, Britt." She added seriously. I took her words as an okay and opened the door wide, only to slam it back. Hard.

Brittney screamed. "What the frick, Derrick? Those were my good heels!" I laughed and locked the door. I heard her stomp to her room and slam her door.

"Nice. She's going to try to get you back, you know." Kendra said coming to take my hand.

"Yeah, I know." I chuckled. "Come on. Let's go for a walk."

We raced down the stairs and out the back door, into the woods. I loved where we lived. It was so close to the forest, and I loved the trees. I knew that Kendra felt the same way, since she had grown up in Michigan, but she missed the mountains sometimes, too. I promised her that in a few years, when it was safe, we would go back to Arizona to visit. It would be tricky; we would have to book a nighttime flight and only go out when it was dark; but as long as it made her happy, I would go.

We stopped at the big willow tree in the middle of a small clearing, maybe a mile from home. There always seemed to be thousands of fireflies here at night, even now. They flew around us like little sparks of fire floating in the breeze. It had a calming effect on me, no matter how many times I'd seen it.

Kendra walked to the middle of the clearing and sat on the damp ground; I followed her.

"This is nice." She commented, taking my hand.

"Yeah. I'm glad it's so close to home." I agreed. I laid back and looked up at the sky. The stars were clear tonight. I could pinpoint each constellation easily.

Kendra sighed as she rolled over and draped herself across my chest.

"I love it when you're happy. You always seem to be like that when we're here. That's why I enjoy it here so much." She said, drawing pictures on my arm.

I smiled and moved my hand to her face, stroking her eyelid the way that I knew she liked. It had been one of the last memories from her human life, and she held onto it, clutched it.

She sighed. "I miss my mom." She said, looking up at the sky.

"I know. I'm really sorry." I said, cradling her to my chest.

"I wonder what happened to her. She always used to tell us that she didn't know how she would go on if she ever lost us." I saw a hint of a tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm sure she's fine. She has your Dad." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just strange not seeing her. Or him. At least I still have Spencer, though."

"And Brittney." I added.

She laughed. "Yeah. Like _that's _the best thing in the world. I'd rather not think about it."

"Why?" Kendra and Brittney had always been the closest of friends. I couldn't figure out why she would be upset.

"Do you remember Laura?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Well, Brittney's been talking about me to her. Laura told me. She _is _one of my best friends, and I don't think she would ever hide something like that from me."

"What was Brittney talking about?" I asked softly, trying not to prod.

"She was talking about you and me. She tried to spread some nasty rumors." She whispered. "She told her I was pregnant, as _if, _and that the baby wasn't yours."

"What?" I said. I could picture the fire flaming from my mouth. Kendra nodded.

"Of course Laura didn't believe a word she said, but it still hurt that my own sister would do something like that. I don't know what's gotten into her lately, but it's starting to affect us all." She said. "It really pissed me off at first. Now I just feel double-crossed."

"I'm so sorry. Do you want me to talk to her?" I asked. She didn't move for a moment, but then nodded her head slowly. She started crying.

"She's going to hate me for telling anyone this. She doesn't even know that I know. And poor Laura. I can't let her know that Laura told me. That would be bad. She would try to make her life terrible." She sobbed.

"Shh, shh. It's fine. It's okay. Really. She won't know. Laura will be okay. I'll take care of it, honey. Shhh. Please don't cry." I pleaded. She sniffled, but managed to control her tears.

"Come on. I know what I'm going to say to her." I said, standing and picking her up. "Everything will work out. She was out of line saying things like that."

"I know. I just can't understand why she would do that."

"Yeah. Neither can I." I said as I started to run.

Kendra's breathing got heavy as we approached the house.

"I shouldn't have said anything. Oh Derrick! She's going to be so upset!" She panicked.

"No. You need to tell me when things like this happen." I argued, pushing open the back door. I could hear that Brittney was watching television in the living room.

"Brittney. We need to talk." I said, turning the TV off and setting Kendra down.

"Hey! I was watching that!" She said.

"And?" She was quiet. I wasn't normally this rude, and she knew something was up.

"We've been hearing some things around school lately. Some rumors that you spread." I began.

She shrugged. "Which ones?" That set me off. She wasn't taking me seriously at all.

"Which ones? Which _ones?! _Which ones do you think, Brittney?" I spit her name. She recoiled into the couch from my outburst. "Perhaps the one about Kendra being pregnant? Hmm? Of course that couldn't _possibly _be the one, could it? And how about the rest? That it wasn't _mine? _How could you have the _nerve _to say such a thing about your own sister? The one person that's always been by you, always helped you through tough times?" I screamed in her face.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked Kendra, coming down the steps. His hair was wet and he was wrapped in a towel. He had obviously just stepped out of the shower. She shook her head at him.

Brittney shrugged. I felt my eyes widen at her blasé response to such a serious question.

"Do you not care at all for your family? Our feelings don't concern you at all? Are you untouchable, you cold hearted freak?" Spencer asked, seeing what had just happened the moment before.

"Actually, yeah." She said, standing up. "You guys think you scare me? Seriously? You can't mess with me. I do what I want, when I want, and you can't do a single thing about it." She shouted, pointing her index finger into my chest. I heard Kendra growl and Brittney turned to her.

"And you! Why would you tell anyone about that? Are you _trying _to pick a fight? Trying to tear the family apart?" She screamed.

"Oh, so now tearing the family apart is _my _plan? Oh no, no, no." Kendra said, standing up to face her sister. "That's all you." She screamed in her face.

"Psh. Well, I guess my talent isn't appreciated here." Brittney said.

"Talent? What talent? You're a powerless _loser!" _I yelled at her, spit flying from my mouth.

"Yeah. That's what you guys think." She said.

"Uh huh. I would have seen you when you realized you had a power, even if you kept it from us." Spencer said. Brittney's face fell. She knew that we caught her in a lie.

"Well, maybe _your_ gift is flawed." She retaliated.

"Yeah, well, at least a flawed gift is better than no gift at all." I had never seen Spencer be so mean to Brittney before. But, then again, every word he said was true.

"Whatever, losers. I don't have to take this crap from you." She said, returning to the couch and flipping the television back on.

"Oh no you don't. This isn't over yet, chicka." I said. "You think you can just get away with something like that, without any consequences?" I shouted in disbelief.

"Uh, _yeah. _What threat do you pose me? It's a free country, Derrick, so lay off."

"That's it! OUT! OUT NOW!" I screamed.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I howled again.

"You don't control me. You're not my dad. You may be older than me, put only by five years. That hardly makes you my elder." She said.

"You're only fifteen! In my book, that means you can't even _drive!" _I spat.

"FINE! I'll be back for my stuff _later_." She said, getting up and starting to walk away.

"What stuff, Britt? We own everything. We worked to get money while you sat around and did nothing. Everything you own is ours." Kendra said softly, which made the statement more shocking altogether.

"Screw you!" Brittney screamed at her, spinning rapidly around. She ran across the room and punched Kendra square in the jaw. I hissed in outrage, leaping to rip her throat out. Spencer beat me to the punch.

"AHHHH!!" Brittney screeched as Spencer bit down forcefully on her neck.

"Don't ever touch my sister. _Ever." _He said viciously. Brittney screamed again.

"Kendra. Please." She begged. "Make it stop." A look of pain crossed Kendra's face as she shook her head.

"No." She whispered. "I won't do that for you. I won't suffer your consequences." Brittney screamed again, but somehow managed to stand and bolt out the door.

"Don't come back!" Spencer screamed after her. He turned back to us. "She won't come back. It's over now." He stated.

"Yeah." I agreed. Poor Kendra. This had been one hard day for her. I didn't know how much more she could take.

_Ding dong, ding dong. Ding dong, ding dong. _The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Spencer said, walking to the door.

"Oh. Hey Alice." I heard him greet. "Come on in." The short haired pixy girl rounded the corner and rushed to Kendra's side.

"Are you okay?" She asked her soothingly. "I saw what happened." Kendra nodded, her eyes open unseeingly.

"Edward." I heard Spencer say from the door. Edward was here, too?

"Is she alright?" He asked Spencer.

"I think she'll be okay. It's just a lot to take in, all in one day."

"I understand." He agreed. I saw him enter the room out of the corner of my eye.

"You should take her upstairs." He whispered to me. I nodded, picking her up and carrying her to our room.

I sat on the bed and cradled her in my lap, brushing the hair from her eyes. The shock seemed to have worn off; she was crying again.

"She's gone." She whimpered pathetically.

"Shh." I whispered in her ear over and over. I clicked the button on the radio and one of her favorite songs started to play.

_I don't know if you can hear me,_

_Or if you're even there_

_I don't know if you will listen,_

_To a humble prayer_

_They tell me I am just an outcast,_

_I shouldn't speak to you_

_Still I see your face and wonder,_

_Where you once an outcast, too?_

_God help the outcasts_

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy,_

_They don't find on earth_

_The lost and forgotten,_

_They look to you still_

_God help the outcasts,_

_Or nobody will_

_I ask for nothing,_

_I can get by_

_But I know so many,_

_Less lucky than I_

_God help the outcasts,_

_The poor and down trod_

_I thought we all were,_

_The children of God_

_I don't know if there's a reason,_

_Why some are blessed,_

_Some not_

_Why the few you seem to favor_

_They fear us,_

_Flee us,_

_Try not to see us_

_God help the outcasts,_

_The tattered the torn_

_Seeking an answer,_

_To why they were born_

_Winds of misfortune,_

_Have blown them about_

_You made the outcasts,_

_Don't cast them out_

_The poor and unlucky,_

_The weak and the odd_

_I thought we all were,_

_The children of God_

She was crying harder now than ever. I struggled to wipe away the tears fast enough.

Alice was sitting on the floor, and she reached up to turn the radio off. She probably saw what song was coming on next, and knew that it wouldn't help. Edward was sitting in the swivel chair at the desk in the left corner of the room, humming a soothing melody gently.

Kendra cried until early the next morning when her eyes finally ran dry. She curled up in a ball in my arms. I rubbed my hand up and down her back and kissed the top of her head. I tried to think happy thoughts as I held her hand, offering my feelings to her. Every now and again I would feel her pull some away, but never enough to improve her condition drastically.

"Derrick?" Spencer spoke for the first time.

"Yeah?" I said, my voice cracking from being silent for so long. I swallowed harshly.

"School starts in a half an hour, so if we were planning on going, it would have to be now." He said.

"Oh."

"It's sunny today. We're not going to school." Alice said from the floor. She also hadn't moved all night.

"It's sunny?" I asked in shock. The window in our room was closed, but normally a little sunlight would pass through the thin curtains.

Edward nodded from his corner. "It's not safe for us to be outside."

"Well _duh." _Spencer said. I gave him a look to shut up. He clamped his mouth together tight.

Alice phone buzzed suddenly.

"Hello?" She answered. "Uh huh. Okay. No. We're at Kendra's. Uh huh. Yeah. Alright. See you soon. Bye." She hung up her phone and turned to me.

"My family is on their way over. Since its Friday, Esme was wondering if they'd be able to spend a long weekend here with you. For moral support, of course." She explained. She must have seen my answer, since she obviously gave her family the okay to come over.

"That's fine." I agreed. "The guest rooms are down the hall on the left."

"Thank you." Edward said from the corner, his gaze focused on Kendra. It was unnerving, the way that he looked at her. It reminded me of, well, _me. _

"Kendra?" I asked softly, tilting my head down. "Are you going to be alright?" She opened her eyes; they were pitch black. It reminded me of my suddenly vicious thirst.

"Yeah." She said, her voice hard.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I swore I heard a growl, but before I could be sure, the sound cut off.

"I just can't believe she _punched _me!" She exclaimed.

I laughed. "Me either. Are you okay? She didn't hurt you too bad, did she?"

"No. Brittney punches like a girl." She said.

"Uh, sis? She is a girl." Spencer said, chuckling.

"Yeah, but I mean, I throw a dang good uppercut. Compared to mine, Britt's arm is like Jell-O." She said.

"I know." Alice said. "Your head didn't even move when she punched you."

Kendra laughed. "Yeah. But I guess I don't really know. It's just the fact that she even tried that upsets me." I nodded.

"They're here." Edward said after a few minutes.

"I'll go let them in." Spencer offered.

"No need. Just open the window."

"Alright." It really _was_ sunny outside as five sparkling figures jumped into the room.

"Hello." They all greeted in unison. Kendra smiled.

"Hi."

**Funicle, right? I know it was a bad place to end, but I had to. **

**Gots to gos! :D**

**Kendra**


	5. Mrs Safford

**Hey ya!! So I'm desperately trying to get a chapter up daily. It's waaaay harder than you'd think. :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! :D**

**ENJOY!!**

Relief flowed through my veins as I heard that the Cullen's would be coming to visit. I felt as if I needed their company now more than ever.

"How are you, Kendra?" Esme asked me, coming to sit on the bed next to me, her hand placed on my knee.

"I think I'll be okay. I'm just a bit thirsty." I confessed.

"A bit?" Edward snorted. "Please. You're practically radiating with the burn."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. He smiled at me and winked.

"We can show you how to hunt now, if you'd like." Carlisle offered.

"Okay. Are you up for it?" Derrick asked me. Always concerned with me. What a great guy. Edward sighed from across the room. He was frustrated.

"Sure. Let's go." We all filed out the window, our guests leaving as soon as they had come.

"We can split up. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett can go with Spencer. I think it's best if we go in teams, just so we can keep you under control." Carlisle said to us.

"Okay." I answered.

"I can take Kendra." Edward offered.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. You can control her. You're stronger. No offence." He said to me.

"None taken." I smiled.

He grinned back. "Esme, Rosalie and myself will go with Derrick. Is everyone clear?"

"Yeah." Derrick, Spencer and I said in unison. I giggled.

"Alright. Let's get a move on." Edward said excitedly. I was really confused by all of his emotions. It was almost to much to handle.

"Bye." I said to Derrick, walking to his side.

"Good luck. You'll do great." He smiled, leaning down to kiss me. His face was caught in a slim gleam of sunlight and his lips sparkled. I couldn't believe that he was mine. All _mine. _I figured that this was how he looked at me, although I couldn't see why.

"Ahem." Edward coughed.

Derrick grinned widely and pulled away. "See you soon." With that we parted and went our separate ways.

Running with Edward took all that I had. He was super fast. I tried to speed up. He laughed freely and slowed down a bit. I noticed that he was humming. I liked the tune.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Love Bug."

"Huh?" I'd never heard of it. Edward started to sing.

_Called her for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missin' part of me  
I felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again

I can't get your smile out of my mind  


_I can't get you out of my mind  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
You don't even, don't even try  
Modesty is just so hard to find_

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?

Now I'm...

YEAH, OH

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again  


_Ohhh  
Lovebug again_

The whole time he was singing, he was looking at me meaningfully. I gasped as something clicked in my head. All the strange emotions. Every. Single. One. They all meant something vitally important.

Edward was in love with me.

His smile got wider as he heard my thoughts.

Oh my God. What would this do to Derrick? How was he supposed to handle this? I couldn't abandon him like that!

"Yes you can." Edward whispered.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed at him, speeding up and actually gaining ground.

"Kendra!" He yelled after me. I could feel his regret. I knew that it was silly of me to being running away, but I needed to find Derrick.

"I'm not sure that that's the smartest thing to do at the moment." Edward had caught up to me. He was running by my side now.

"Why? Afraid he'll kill you? You do realize I'm fifteen, right? You're seventeen. Isn't that a bit perverted?" I said, trying to accelerate. I wasn't making much progress.

"Actually, you're seventeen. I'm about one hundred." He corrected.

"Like _that _makes any difference." His face hardened.

"Humor me. How old is Derrick?" I sighed. He had me and he knew it.

"Seventy-three."

"Uh huh. So you're dating a _senior citizen." _I growled at him. He was crossing the line.

"That's none of your business." I hissed.

"You're well being is my concern." He said.

"Last time I checked, seventy-three is younger than one hundred." I snarled. His face showed pain.

"Kendra…"

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed at him. "I'm going to find Derrick so he can kill you!"

"I don't want this to come to a fight, Kendra. I don't think you'd be very happy with me if I killed your boyfriend."

"He won't be my boyfriend after he finds out about this! We've been just waiting for the perfect time to get married. This would be the ideal timing, don't you think?" Venom laced my words, although none of it was a lie. Derrick had already proposed to me, with a ring and everything. I just wasn't allowed to wear it to school, since that would certainly raise suspicions. I did my best to focus on the mental picture of my ring in my head, rubbing it in his face. Metaphorically, of course.

"I could get you a nicer one, if that's what you want. I could get you whatever you want." He whispered.

"Don't you see? I don't _love _you! I love Derrick! He's always been there for me, always been by my side! Everything he does, he does with me in mind! You can't just expect to waltz in here and steal my heart!" I had to admit, I gave a nice little speech when I was pissed off.

"That wasn't what I was planning. I just need you to know your options." He murmured.

"I don't want options!" I screeched.

"Everyone needs them." He persisted. "Please just think about it." He said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I snarled. He didn't move his hand, holding his feelings of devotion and affection against my skin. I couldn't help but trust his sincerity, although I didn't want to accept it.

I smelled Derrick as we passed a large willow and I shifted direction.

"Derrick!" I hollered.

"Kendra?" Came his surprised reply. I saw him hunched over the dead corpse of a deer.

I ran to him and buried my face in his chest, sobbing.

"What did you do to her?" He asked Edward angrily, rubbing my neck soothingly.

"Nothing." Edward said innocently.

I looked up into Derrick's eyes.

"Sweetie? Why didn't you hunt?" He said, running his thumb below my eye.

My voice was rough. "Something came up." I glared back at Edward. Derrick growled softly.

"What came up?"

"Why don't you tell him, Edward?" I hissed.

Carlisle was stressed. "Kendra, I think you should hunt. We can talk about this later."

"I guess we can do that." Derrick said, still looking at Edward cautiously. "Come on. I'll find you something good."

"Okay." We ran away from Carlisle and Edward.

After a moment, I spoke. "Derrick?"

"Yes?"

"I think we should get married." I said softly.

Derrick was silent. "Why now? I thought you didn't want to do that just yet."

"I didn't. I just think now would be a good time." I said, almost silently. I was surprised he seemed to hear me.

"Darling? This is about Edward, isn't it? I'm not sure I want you to make any hasty decisions until I know the whole story." He paused. "Do you smell that? To your right. Deer."

I _did _smell it. It wasn't the most appetizing smell, but it would do. I ran forward, finding it easily and snapping its neck, quick and painless. I sucked it dry, finding myself satisfied, oddly. I walked slowly back to Derrick.

"Good?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "It'll do." I could see that his eyes were already turning a strange orange color; a mix of red and yellow.

"Okay. Now, let's get going back to the house. I really want to know the whole story."

"I can tell you some." I offered.

"Okay." He agreed. "What happened?"

"Edward loves me." I said, laughing once without humor.

"What?" His voice was outraged.

" That's what he tells me. I don't know why. He just thought that I should know so I have _options._" I snorted. "Why would this happen to me?" I added more seriously. "Why me? Why now?"

"Kendra, I honestly don't know, but if he doesn't have a good explanation for this, I swear I'll ring his neck. For the mean time, I think I know your choice." He said suggestively.

"You, of course! You can't sincerely believe that I would just ditch you for him." I said.

"No. I don't believe that. We should be getting home, though, Mrs. Safford." He grinned. It took me a second to register what he meant.

"Oh, Derrick! This is wonderful! Thanks you! As soon as we get back I'm putting on my ring." I promised.

"Okay." He stopped running to lean down and kiss me.

_Mrs. Safford…_

_Mrs. Safford…_

I liked the sound of that. I was sure that I would make it through anything now. Derrick and I would be eternally bound now. Once the date was set, everything would be perfect.

**Sooo? Awesome, right? Kendra Safford…has a nice ring to it, don't you think? :D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Kendra**


	6. She's Just So Happy

**Hey. Here's the chapter peoples! :D**

**Disclaimer: STILL NOT MINE! Stop rubbing it in… D:**

**Enjoy!**

If there ever was a time for crying, it was now. I was so stupid. Looking up some random Jonas Brother's song. Girls were supposed to eat that crap up! But not Kendra. No. Never the stubborn ones. The sad thing was that I was still head over heels. How was I supposed to explain what happened to Derrick; I mentally hissed; and my family? I knew that Spencer had seen it all and would tell them if I lied. It was all up to me and my magnificent gift of speaking.

"Edward?" Spencer said from the opposite corner of the living room. "Alice said to watch your back. That's not good, is it?"

I shuddered. "Probably not."

He nodded. "We try not to get on Derrick's bad side. He still likes to think of Kendra as a child sometimes. He can get overprotective."

"Why would he not? She is a child." I said. He frowned. Uh oh. I just insulted him. They were the same age. "Mentally, of course." I corrected.

"Uh huh. That's what I thought you meant." He joked. "They're on their way back."

"Greeaaat." I stretched the word.

"You'll be fine. Derrick just wants to talk. Kendra's happy. I can sense it." Him and his supposed "twin-telepathy". Both he and Kendra had claimed to share it. I snorted.

"What could she possibly be happy about?" I asked. I focused in on Alice's thoughts as Spencer shrugged. She would know why, but she was too busy singing "El Alfabeto en Español".

"_a, be, ce, che, de, e, efe, ge, hache, i, jota, ka, ele, elle, eme, ene, e__ñe, o, pe, __cu, ere, arre, ese, te, u, ve, uve doble, equis, i griega, zeta."_

I sighed. This was going to be difficult if she didn't open up and let me see what was going to happen.

Alice started counting numbers.

"_Cero, uno, dos, tres, quarto, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, neueve, diez, once, doce, trece, catorce, quince, dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte, veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés…"_ I started to tune her out. She could really be annoying.

"Hello?" Derrick asked from the door.

"In here." Spencer called. The rest of my family was downstairs in an instant. Alice had moved onto German counting.

Kendra dashed past all of us quickly and was back in an instant. I noticed immediately what the change was. A ring. I had to admit, it was quite beautiful. A large square diamond sat forward of two rows of three smaller diamonds that were set into the ring itself. The band below it was merely white gold with eight small diamonds set into it, similar to the other small diamond squares.

No one in my family seemed to notice, except for Alice. Spencer also seemed aware of the new addition.

Kendra walked to sit next to her _fiancé _on the loveseat. They intertwined their hands, Derrick gently stroking the ring.

"Edward?" Derrick asked expectantly. I had nothing to say that he hadn't known or presumed, but I guessed that I best explain myself in front of my family. They were all curious, too.

"Uh…I guess you know what happened." I began lamely. I couldn't find the words.

"Go on." Alice encouraged. I glared at her.

"Derrick, you're probably going to be very upset after I say this, but I think it needs to be known. I'm not sure how all of this came about, or how much of it I can control, but I feel as if I'm in love with Kendra." I blurted. It wasn't the best of speeches, but at least I had gotten to the point and not chickened out.

Derrick simply nodded. Silence filled the room. I could tell that Esme was extremely happy for me, but the circumstances concerned her. Rosalie was bored and Emmett had found a very interesting object to stare at on the ceiling.

"_Awkward…" _He thought.

Jasper seemed confused. He and Kendra were having a silent emotional conversation, which he vaguely noted as extremely awesome. His face broke into a wide smiled suddenly.

"Good for you!" He said.

"Thanks." Kendra said, matching his smile.

Everyone seemed to sit in shock.

"Sorry." Jasper whispered to me. "She's just really happy. I can't help it."

"I understand." I lied.

"What?" Carlisle finally asked.

"Kendra and I have decided to get married." Derrick stated, his voice hard, daring anyone to object.

"Oh, sweetie. Don't you think it's a bit too soon?" Esme asked Kendra.

"Not at all. I've made my decision." She said, looking at me out of the corner of her eye. I choked back a dry sob. The terrible truth finally hit me. My angel was _marring _that filth! How could she? I felt my heart being torn to pieces as I stood and ran from the room, out into the forest, to my meadow. I needed peace now. Life was just too hard for me at the moment and I felt like I need to just escape from it all. And that was exactly what I planned to do.

**Awesome? I hope so. And to all my readers of "Love, Or Lust?", I'm not ending the story, just stopping it for awhile. But maybe I didn't make myself clear. I'm not **_**completely **_**done writing chapters while it's on hold; I'll still update. Just not as often. Okay? Get it? Coolio.**

**Kendra**


	7. What's This?

**Hey guys. Sorry that this is a really short chapter but it has to be in here, so sorry. :D I have to go, so I'm posting this speedy quick.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

I felt my mouth pop open as my mother called me.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. They found her. She's going by Kendra Safford now." She told me. I screamed out, half excitement, half despair. I was almost positive that I would never see my daughter again, nor any of my other children. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

"They're flying out tomorrow to find her." My mother continued. I sniffled.

"Where?" I asked.

"Someplace in Washington. Forks?" She said.

"Never heard of it."

"Neither had I." She said.

"I'm going to find them. I'll get on the internet now and buy a ticket." I told her.

"Already done. I knew that you would want to go." She said. I could hear the hint of a smile in her voice.

"Thanks Mom."

"Don't mention it. Just please don't get your hopes up, okay? This could all be a false alarm. Heaven only knows how many we've had." She reminded me. Memories came flooding back, but I pushed them away. I didn't have time for weepy stories. I needed to pack and get ready.

"When does the flight leave?" I asked.

"Five o'clock tomorrow morning."

I sighed. It was nine right now. I had eight hours to get ready.

"I'd better go. I guess I won't see you before I go." I said.

"No. I'm still up north. I'll be back when you come home, though. I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Mom. Love you." I said.

"Love you, too. Bye." She rushed out.

"Bye." I mumbled into the phone. She had already hung up.

I walked to my closet and pulled out the big suitcase that I kept inside, filling it with the clothes and other necessities I would need for my trip. Unfortunately, packing wasn't keeping my mind occupied very well. My mind wandered to my daughters face. I hoped that this wasn't a false lead. I desperately needed to find her. Both of my daughters and my son had supposedly been killed two years ago at an opening ceremony for the new 202 freeway stretch. Their bodies were never found, so the case continued on a whim of a kidnapping theory. Perhaps the theory was correct.

I had no way of knowing what was to happen as I walked out to my dark navy Toyota Prius. I drove to the airport in silence, feeling the usual emptiness inside, although through all that darkness, a hint of hope flickered like a spark. Maybe my babies would be alive. Maybe they would be waiting for me. I had to know. I would search all of Washington of I had to. If they were anywhere in world, I would eventually find them. We would be reunited eventually, I promised myself as I boarded my plane. _Eventually._

**Coolio. Right? Naw. Just a lame filler that has to be in there. I got to go. R&R!!**

**Kendra**


	8. I'm Going to Regret This, Aren't I?

**Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in so long. D: I'm neglecting you wonderful readers. I've been busy, but that's no excuse. I'm going to try to post more often.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. The words are all from me, but I stole (borrowed) the characters. :D**

**Enjoy!!**

I sighed. "That was wrong." I murmured.

"Don't feel guilty." Jasper said from the couch. "He's just emotional."

"Didn't you catch _what_ he was feeling, though?" I asked him. "He's devastated! We should've gone about this differently." I said, turning to Derrick.

He shrugged. "He was going to find out eventually." I tuned him out, turning my attention to Alice, who sat frozen next to Esme.

"What?" Esme asked her softly. Alice didn't respond. Her eyes were wide and glazed over. Esme shook her shoulder. "Alice?"

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked. He was confused.

"Vision." Carlisle muttered. Spencer's jaw popped open. We all sat in stressed silence, our attention fixed on Alice. Finally, she blinked.

"Edward…" She choked out. Her despair filled the room like the great flood.

"What's wrong with him?" Jasper asked her softly, taking her hand.

"He's in his meadow." She whispered hoarsely. "Carlisle. He's going to kill himself."

We all gasped, except for Spencer.

"How?" He asked, intrigued. I shot him a look and he shrunk back under my gaze.

"Burn himself. He set up a fire and he's going to walk into it." Alice answered sadly. Unthinkingly, I stood.

"Where?" I asked. I knew that if I didn't at least try to stop him, I'd feel guilty for the rest of my immortal life.

"His meadow. Just north of here."

I raced from the house and caught his scent, finding that I didn't need directions to pinpoint his position. I found him in no time, only to be greeted by a sour face.

"Why did you follow me?" He said, continuing to collect wood in a large pile in the center of the field.

"Edward, I may not love you, but I don't want you to kill yourself!" I exclaimed, ignoring his question.

"Why not? Wouldn't it be easier? You and your precious Derrick could get married without the distraction of me. I'd be out of the picture and you could go on living your life like I never was." He said.

"Edward, I love you, but I don't _love _you. Don't you see? I love your whole family, but not in the same sense that I love Derrick! I love you as a brother, even though I've only known you for awhile. I don't think I can love you like I love Derrick." I explained.

His face twisted in a strange combination of pain and hope. "Couldn't you even try?"

I sighed and looked at my feet. If I said yes, he would continue to pursue me, but if I answered no, he would kill himself. I was sure of it. I couldn't see any way out of it, and I didn't want Edward to kill himself. I was going to have to give him my answer, and it wasn't going to be easy.

"Maybe. But it would be hard me for, Edward. I don't think you understand." I said.

"I think I would. I know how you feel when you look at me. If Derrick were out of the picture, you would love me. There would be no hesitation." He was so sure of himself when he said this, that I couldn't help but believe him.

"If Derrick wasn't here, I wouldn't be here. I would still be a human in Arizona. I would have never met you." I argued.

"I would have found you. We're meant to be, Kendra. If Derrick had never been born, it would just be us two." He continued.

I sighed. I want getting anywhere. "That may be true, Edward. We'll just never know."

His eyes turned pleading. "But we _could _know. Please. Just give me a chance."

I shook my head, taking a step back. "I can only offer you a chance. No promises." I felt a pang of hope fill the small space between us. Edward grinned and I frowned. What have I done?

"Something that you won't regret." He said, hearing my thoughts. I groaned inwardly. Well, at least he wasn't killing himself. _Today._

"Or any day. You're going to be mine now. I won't go away now." He vowed. I turned away from him swiftly and jogged back to the house. Derrick would be upset with me, but at least I wasn't going to be filled with the guilt of Edward's death. Derrick wouldn't be so angry as to hurt me, so I felt safe enough to head home.

"He'd better not hurt you." I heard Edward mutter from behind me. I briefly wondered what he would do if he did hurt me, but I dismissed the thought. I had nothing to worry about, did I?

**Dun, dun, dun! Lol. Sorry it was short. I'm having major writers block. D: Hope you all enjoy it. :D**

**Kendra**


	9. She Will Be Loved

**Hi everyone! So I guess weekends are going to have to be when I put up chapters, since weekdays aren't quite working too well. :D I've been really busy. So I hope you all enjoy and can last until next weekend! ;D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! :D SM owns all!**

**:D !!Enjoy!! :D**

She was going to be _mine. _This was all perfect. I wished that Alice would have told me that this was going to happen, but I wasn't upset with her. Everything turned out perfectly. I saw how Alice had acted when she saw my plan. She was a very good actor.

Kendra passed our families as we entered the house; she ran straight up to her room. I followed her.

"Kendra." I whispered to the silent door. I could hear her shallow breathing on the opposite side, so close to me. I tried the doorknob, pushing hard. It didn't budge. She must be sitting down in front of the door, blocking me from entering.

"Kendra, don't do this." I murmured.

"Go away." Came her soft reply.

"I'm just going to wait until you let me in." I stated, sitting down in front of the door and leaning back.

"Please just leave me alone. I need some time to think." Her voice was thin. When I didn't move, she began to cry, her quiet spasms of tears rocking the door frame.

Derrick flashed upstairs in an instant, pushing me aside.

"Kendra, let me in." He commanded. I heard her weight shift as she obeyed. He opened the door swiftly and shut it again just as quickly. This time, I heard the lock slide into place.

I sat across the hallway and closed my eyes, watching what was happening beyond the door from their minds. Kendra was cradled like a child in his arms, rocking back and forth soothingly.

"Shhh…" He purred in her ear, calming her. "It's okay."

"No…it's…not." She sniffled, breaking into another round of cries.

He sighed. _"How does she expect me to help when she won't tell me what's wrong?" _He voiced his thoughts to her.

"It's nothing." She managed to stifle the tears.

"If it's nothing, then why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying." She stalled. Derrick's eyes narrowed at her attempt to advert his questioning.

"Then why _were _you crying?" He asked.

She sighed, not answering him.

"Was it him?" He whispered softly, his attention forming around my face; hatred filled him rapidly. I surprised myself by returning the feeling.

I saw Kendra nodded her head sadly. Shockingly, Derrick kept his emotions intact.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. It was me." She said. He didn't question her answer. No doubt of her honesty crept into his mind.

"Why didn't you let him commit suicide?" He asked after a moment of silence.

She turned her wide eyes up to stare at his face in disbelief. "Why would I ever even_ think _of letting someone do that to themselves?"

"I don't know. I just thought that…I don't know." He said, not finding a suitable answer.

"I understand." She murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

They were quiet for a long time. "Are we going to be okay? Is this going to affect us?" Derrick whispered, despair thick in his voice.

"Yes. I think we'll be okay. I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon." She said, although I saw her mind flash between her options before closing that train of thought. I smiled, standing. She had considered me. No matter how briefly, she saw what we would be. Everything was working impeccably. If she was already second guessing her choice to stay with Derrick, things would work out in my favor.

**YAY! Chapter is done! I am the one! Who put it up! And got it done! So now you ones! The ones who got done! With this chapter! Will please review! To make me happy! (As you can tell, I am very sleep deprived, and I'm not much of a poet. So I figure, why fight it? ;D)**

**Kendra**


End file.
